


Porcelain

by Dance_Elle_Dance



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Elle_Dance/pseuds/Dance_Elle_Dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was sometimes scared to get too close to her. Afraid that he would somehow be the ruin of her. (Originally posted on 2/16/09.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porcelain

**Author's Note:**

> Very old reposting. Not much to say. Jasper/Alice fluff. Please ignore my old writing style. I swear, it gets better the more I repost (okay, maybe not by much, lol).

Alice was all smiles and bright optimism.

The way she walked, light and airy with the grace of a lithe dancer. The way she talked, with that cute feminine lilt. The way she laughed, like the clear chime of bells on a windy summer day. That purity, the childlike innocence of her character, the sugary sweetness that just was Alice. She just was.

He, however, was all uncontrolled emotion and rough, chiseled soldier.

Jasper had murdered his share of people, and even vampires, in his day. He had watched as the life leave his victim's eyes, heard the screams grow weaker as he drained the life out of them. The newborns, even he felt remorse for them, were disposed of without emotion. And, strangely, he felt even guiltier with the passing of time that he had done those callous things. He could barely control his diet on animal blood, wrestling with himself each day to stick to it, for Alice and for the family that he was a part of now.

All things considered, they were polar opposites.

Maybe that was one of the things that scared him the most.

That they were so totally opposite that one day she would get smart and leave him, or one day he would end up doing something that hurt her beyond repair. The latter terrified him more than anything he had ever faced.

He doesn't want to taint her with his misdeeds and terrible actions.

He thinks that somehow, though Alice is every bit as strong as he is in her own right, if she were to get too close then he would end up being the one who hurt her. And that scares him that he has the power to make Alice suffer, because she is every bit as in love with him as he is with her.

Maybe they are all just a bit messed up.

In a way, maybe Alice is masochistic, since obviously Jasper can hurt her, but she insists on being beside him, always.

In a way, maybe Jasper is selfish, because he never wants to let Alice away from his sight, even though it could always hurt her.

It's something based on maybes and what ifs, and it drives the Southern vampire crazy.

When he touches her cheek, caresses her body, hugs her tightly, he tries to not imagine the fact that he might be corrupting her where she stands. Tries not to picture that he is darkening her just by having her near him like this.

She always chirps his name with utmost love, laughs at his jokes - even ones that aren't the least bit funny, touches him gently, kisses him as if it's the highlight of her day ("Which," she insists, "it is."), and runs her hands through his hair at times with tenderness and at other times with unrelenting passion and need for the other person.

All the while, she is oblivious to the internal concern and guilt he feels for being so close to her, having his wrong-doings somehow integrated with his love for her.

He voices his concerns one bright day in the meadow - And so like Alice, he muses.

"I'm terrified to hurt you. But I can't leave you, Alice. I'm a terrible person and you are just...so..." He can't find appropriate words to describe her brightness, her vividness in his life. So he uses the one that tells everything, "...perfect." His eyes are bright with emotion and he continues, "You're perfect and I'm ruining you. I'm the imperfection...I..." He trails off, flustered.

She places a small fingertip against his cold lips and giggles, "Silly."

After, she just smiles and kisses him with as much passion as her tiny body can muster.

She parts from him, topaz eyes alive with adoration, and places a small hand on his scarred cheek.

"The only thing that can hurt me, Jazz, is if you were ever to leave my side."

And he smiles back and kisses her, knowing that leaving her is one thing that he could never, ever do.

Now, it isn't out of being selfish.

It's for Alice.


End file.
